The present invention relates to an improved key ring lock assembly which is intended to accommodate a plurality of keys on a ring, and permitting the ring to be locked into a lock mechanism to which access may only be gained by an appropriate key to operate the lock mechanism. Key rings of various types, sizes and descriptions are well-known in the art. The present invention particularly relates to a key ring lock assembly intended for carrying a multitude of keys such as the type which would be employed by route manager that has responsibility for gaining entry into a great number of keyed lock boxes, such as vending machines, and is required to have the entire key ring secured for purposes of his job function. An examples of this type of situation would be a route man intended to empty a variety of vending machines on a vending route and is required to carry a plurality of keys on a single ring in order to complete a job function.
In most instances, key rings presently available tend to be fixed rings formed of a circular steel ring upon which the keys are carried, with the ring having some type of security mechanism for locking the ring onto a belt, or other structure. A more recent attempt at providing a locking key ring is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. 5,400,625. The structure depicted therein provides a lock mechanism in which a shackle type ring is provided, upon which the keys are retained, and the shackle then being permitted to lockingly engage in a lock mechanism is provided.
However, the device as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,625 represents a typical type cam lock in which a locking cam manipulates or turns in order to lockingly engage in a reduced diametric end portion of the lock shackle in order to lock the ring position in the lock mechanism. As demonstrated therein, a tail shaft is provided in the nature of a lock shaft, which engages the lock cam, in order to rotate the locking cam once the shackle is positioned in the lock. The locking cam is provided with a pair of opposed notches which will rotate once the tail shaft is rotated and result in the shackle being locked into position.
Other prior art attempts have been made at providing cable type locks, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,879 among others. In this instance, the cable lock is in the form of a shackle padlock, and operates in the same fashion as a pad lock with a sliding reciprocating tumbler or bolt which engages a retaining groove at the tail end of the shackle.
Another version of a cable lock is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,118, which illustrates a cable lock which is locked between a pair of opposed mating block sections which lock over the cable once the cable is inserted into the block.
Other prior art patents illustrate a variety of formats for cable locks generally intended as bicycle locks, motorcycle locks and the like. These are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,772, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,491; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,098; and tire chain locks as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,437.
The present invention is intended to improve upon a cable type lock mechanism intended to accommodate a plurality of keys, and further providing enhanced security for the users of such types of locks.